


'Til You Push Me Away

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Non-con mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler just wishes he could be "normal", even if he was forced to be. Josh thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til You Push Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con mention is very brief, but I wanted to give a warning anyway. Title from the song "Make Out" by Julia Nunes

"Can you just, I don't know, hold me down or something?" Tyler tries to hide the fact that he’s hysterical, but he’s failing miserably.

"I am not going to do that! Do you know what that's called?" Tyler opens his mouth to protest. "That's called rape! Jesus, I would never fucking do that to you." Josh runs his hands through his short hair, tugging at the roots. 

"That's not - I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, like maybe if you just make me-" Josh cuts him off with a loud sigh. Tyler pulls his face into his crossed arms and feels the tears soaking the older man’s hoodie he never gave back.

"I am not doing that to you. Do you understand?" Josh grabs Tyler’s arms to uncover his face. "Please look at me." His eyes are so genuine that the dam behind Tyler’s eyes completely breaks. "Hey, shhh it's okay. C'mon, I need you to talk to me." Josh pulls the younger man into his lap as Tyler tries to control his sobbing.

"I just w-wish I wasn't like this. I wish I could be b-better for you. I wish I could make you feel good. I don't want you to leave, because I'm a prude." 

Josh squeezes Tyler’s waist and places a small kiss on his forehead. "We've talked about this. There's a huge difference between being ace and being a prude. And even if you weren't ace, I wouldn't force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

Tyler places his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he straddles his waist. "I know you're right, I just can't help but feel childish for not wanting it, y'know?"

He runs his fingers gently down Tyler’s spine. "I know, but you have to remember that your sexuality is valid. Just because you don't want what everyone else seems to want, that doesn't make you childish."

Tyler buries his face into Josh’s neck as he feels a new wave of tears coming on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that you... That was wrong of me to say."

"I knew what you were getting at, but I would still never do that to you." Josh pulls him back and gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "I really care about you and I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't okay with your sexuality." Tyler grazes Josh’s cheeks with his thumbs. He pulls the pink haired man’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Josh lets out a choked gasp and Tyler loosens his grip, laughing into his open mouth. "That was kinda mean."

Tyler bumps their foreheads together and shrugs. "Sorry?"

Josh laughs. “Yeah, I don't think you are at all." 

Tyler shakes his head and pulls Josh in for another kiss. "Can we just make out for awhile?"

He runs a thumb over Tyler’s bottom lip and grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. Just wanted to get out my feelings and even out my fic count.


End file.
